My Last Breath
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: The Death of Yugi Motou brings a torent of emotions to the surface, for one girl his death brings a new cause to her life, Vengence, will this consume her, or will her fate be something far worse? Complete
1. Prologue The Kidnapping of Light

**Author's Note: Welcome to my latest story I hope you will all enjoy it, also since this takes place after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh no Yami will be present sorry to all the Yami fan girls out there that were hoping to see him in this story.**

**Warning: Content in this story may offend some readers.**

**Prologue – The Kidnapping of Light**

**The Death of Innocence**

**Location: Domino Japan Date: May 3 2005 Time: 3:05pm**

The spiky tri-colour haired master duellist known as Yugi Motou walked down the unassuming streets of Domino Japan, he'd grown accustom to his daily walks since Yami passed into death, it was a good way to keep his mind fresh.

Today Joey was supposed to have joined him on his walk but he'd been called away to something at the last second, Yugi didn't mind he knew Joey Wheeler was busy these days what with his sister living with him now and dating Mai, still Yugi was kind of depressed he couldn't spend some time with his best friend.

Yugi sighed again picking at the lint that had gotten on his leather shirt, he moved his hand up to adjust his neck belt lightly since it was constricting air to his lungs before slipping his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, unknown to the young duellist was the fact he was being watched intently by a man in a white van, his blue eyes gleamed with horrifying evil intent.

'I guess I should head back.' Yugi thought turning down another street that he knew from previous walks would lead him back to the games shop, his memories turning to the assuming time a month ago when he had gone for a walk at ten thirty at night and hadn't returned for two and a half hours on the account he had gotten himself very lost. Yugi couldn't tell who had been more freaked out about his little journey through the side streets of Domino, his Grandpa or Téa who'd come around after he'd left to see if he wanted to catch a late movie.

Yugi's mind pondered over Téa, lately she'd been acting strange around him, almost awkward every time he spoke to her, if Yugi didn't know better he would have thought Téa had a crush on him or something.

Yugi shook his head, "No that's not it, Téa had a crush on Yami not me, it's just that I remind her of him, in the looks department anyway.' Yugi thought continuing down the street; he didn't notice that a white van was pulled up to the side walk its driver struggling to get boxes inside.

As Yugi passed the driver of the van yelled out to him, "Hey young man could you help me?" The man requested.

"Ah, yeah sure what do you need?" Yugi said smiling always willing to help someone out if he could.

"These boxes are quite heavy I was hoping you could give me a hand loading them into my van." The man asked and Yugi nodded.

The man smiled but something in the pit of Yugi's stomach told him that the smile wasn't right, something about this made him feel uneasy as he went to pick up one of the boxes, "It's nice to know some children are raised with a generous attitude." The man commented picking up another box with relative ease as Yugi lifted the box he was holding into the van.

"Oh can you put that in the very back?" The man requested, Yugi nodded and moved slightly hunched over to the back of the van.

As he did every alarm bell in Yugi's head went off, he could feel the man looming over him as he put the box down, but before Yugi could turn around and try and get out a cloth covered his mouth, the foul smelling liquid that drenched the rag made Yugi feel dizzy and slightly nauseous could only think of his friends and family as his world turned black.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: May 3 2005 Time: 5:05pm**

Solomon Motou paced the floor in the front of the games shop, it had been almost three hours since Yugi had gone for his walk and Solomon was very concerned, Yugi knew better than to run off and spend time with his friends without calling first.

'Even if Yugi didn't his friends would remind him to.' Solomon thought his attention drawn to the front door of the Games Shop where a tall blue eyed brunette dressed in a teal sleeveless shirt and blue denim shorts had just entered, this made Solomon even more nervous.

"Hi Mr. Motou is Yugi around?" Téa asked walking over to him.

Solomon Motou shook his head, "No Téa he's gone missing." Solomon said fearfully.

"He's missing, how?" Téa said concerned.

"He left for a walk three hours ago and has yet to return." Solomon said fretting slightly as Téa sighed.

"He's probably gotten himself lost again." Téa grumbled knowing exactly what she would be buying her friend for his birthday, 'A map.' She thought pulling out her phone activating the Instant Message on it.

"_Yugi call home – Téa." _She tapped out and sent as she and Solomon went to sit down in the back of the Games Shop.

A half an hour passed and now both of them were starting to get quite concerned, "Ok maybe he just didn't hear the message." Téa said trying to keep herself calm picking up her mobile phone and dialling Yugi's number.

'4 6 9 8 6 4 1 4.' Téa thought recalling the last eight digits of Yugi's mobile, the phone rung once before Téa heard three pitched tones, _"We're sorry the phone service you are trying to contact is either out of range or turned off please try again later, we're sorry…" _The mechanical voice droned before Téa hung up now starting to get a very bad feeling in her stomach.

"Yugi's phone is off." Téa stated getting up.

"Where are you going Téa?" Solomon asked.

"I'm going to find Yugi." She said marching out.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: May 3 2005 Time: 7:07pm**

Téa walked into the games shop frazzled and exhausted, she had searched the entire neighbourhood looking for Yugi with little luck, she entered the back of the shop to find the rest of the gang waiting for her.

"Man Téa ya look beat." Joey said, he was wearing his normal green jacket over a white shirt and denim jeans, he guided her to a seat as Serenity in a pink shirt and blue denim shorts ran into the kitchen to grab Téa some water.

"I'm sorry Mr. Motou I couldn't find Yugi, all I found was his phone." Téa said throwing Yugi's black mobile phone with the Millennium Puzzle design on the back onto the table the gang looked at it expectantly as if waiting for it to yield its answers.

Joey spoke the un-asked and relatively obvious question, "Where's Yugi?"

**Next – The Dire Search**

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that, for the record this isn't like my other kidnapping story Missing Yug I just wanted to make that clear, and the owners of the Dark Magician card might find something familiar about the last eight digits of Yugi's mobile telephone number, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Dire Search, a Horrifying...

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie, Aloyarc, Kagome-incarnation and anime-ruthless for reviewing, ok I already made the fic R but I will put in a warning here that content in this chapter WILL offend the readers I just know for sure it will, if you are going to flame me I would appreciate being told at the top of the review thanks.**

**Chapter 1 – The Dire Search, a Horrifying Revelation**

**Dire Straights**

**Location: Unknown Date: May 3 2005 Time: 10:05pm**

Yugi Motou curled himself up in a ball; he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. The last several hours had been a dark blur his head still swam from the foul smelling liquid that he'd been knocked out with and the beating that he'd endured, he didn't know why he had been beaten, he just knew he had been.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't see much since the room was dark but it felt dank and humid, the metal door of the room opened and Yugi shrank back slightly all the old memories of the time before he had friends came flooding back to him, all the times he was beaten by bullies and teased came back to him.

"Please go away, I don't want to be here anymore, please go away." He mumbled as a pair of strong arms forced him onto his feat then slapping him down again, blood began to trickle down Yugi's right cheek from the fresh cut near his eyes.

"You're not what I wanted, you little runt you'll pay for this." The man yelled punching Yugi again, it was a nightmare that Yugi couldn't escape although he desperately tried he wanted it just to be done with; little did the young pure hearted duellist know that the nightmare for him was just beginning.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: May 3 2005 Time: 10:10pm**

Téa paced the living room of the Games Shop feverishly mumbling to herself, the gang watched her not daring to interrupt her train of thought, none of them could decide what would be the best course of action.

Two hours before Solomon had brought up the suggestion of going to the police, but Téa and Joey had not liked the idea wanting to find Yugi themselves in case it was Marik or one of Yugi's old duelling enemies, a compromise was reached in which had Solomon informed the police that Yugi was missing so that if Yugi turned up Solomon would be contacted.

"Where could he be?" Téa mumbled desperately to herself, she wanted to find her friend, but more importantly she wanted to find the guy she cared about most in the world, she refused to lose him, Téa looked up to see Solomon Motou resting in a chair, he appeared very tired and sad.

"Mr. Motou why don't you go and lie down for a while, you look like you could use a rest." Téa suggested gently, but as she did Solomon Motou sat up in his seat trying to appear away.

"I'm awake Téa." He said defiantly in a very Yugi like fashion which is where Yugi got it from as Téa guessed, she could see his eyes starting to droop again.

"Mr. Motou you really should rest." She insisted concerned.

"I won't be able to rest until Yugi is back with us Téa." Solomon said, Téa nodded and went back to pacing.

There was a knock at the door and Solomon went to answer it, "Where's Yugi?" A voice from the front of the shop demanded in his usual cold irritable tone barging in and making his way into the back of the Games Shop.

"KAIBA!" Joey exclaimed angrily climbing over the couch in the room as Kaiba entered grabbing him by the colour of his black trench coat.

"Alright ya freak where's Yug, where'd ya stash him!" Joey demanded angrily shoving Kaiba against a wall.

"What are you babbling on about Mutt?" Kaiba spat glaring at Joey.

"Yugi's gone missing." Téa stated trying to wrestle Joey away from ringing Kaiba's neck for calling Joey a Mutt again.

"A likely story from the geek squad, he had a duelling appointment with me this afternoon he was probably to afraid to be a man and face his obligation." Kaiba scoffed, this time it was Joey and Mai that had to hold back Téa from killing Kaiba.

"Yugi would never back down from a challenge Kaiba particularly from you, Yugi's a man and he's a better man than you could ever be." Téa proclaimed proudly causing Kaiba to roll his eyes.

"Then where is he?" Kaiba spat.

"We dunno Kaiba, he took a walk this afternoon and since den he hasn't been scene." Joey stated glaring.

"But we did find his phone." Serenity piped up holding up Yugi's phone, Kaiba nodded a thousand reasons for Yugi disappearance ran through his head at once not the least of which were all the enemies Yugi had, 'For someone so innocent he does infuriate many people.' Kaiba thought allowing himself a small chuckle for all his bluster and arrogance he did not want to see anything happen to Yugi, although he was not inclined to share.

Another knock at the door made everyone look up and then towards the front of the games shop then back at Solomon, "Dis seems ta be a popular place tonight Gramps." Joey said Solomon nodded and walked out to the front of the games shop, this time everyone followed.

"Mr. Motou?" A man asked with brown hair and eyes dressed in black suit with a white undershirt and black tie asked as he stood next to a woman with blue eyes in a grey pants suit that made Mai wince because it wasn't a flattering fit for the woman.

"I am he." Solomon answered.

"Sir I am Detective Nicholas Carlstrom this is my partner Detective Constable Sara Ryan, we understand your grandson went missing tonight." Detective Carlstrom said as Solomon nodded.

"Those don't sound like very Japanese names." Téa pointed out as the rest of the gang filled in.

"We're not detectives on the Japanese police force miss; we're here on special assignment from Adelaide Australia in pursuit of a wanted criminal in our country." Detective Ryan answered as Solomon showed them in.

"Why da heck are ya here den?" Joey asked watching the detectives suspiciously.

"The criminal we are after escaped several months ago from the Baxter prison in Adelaide we believe he is hiding here." Carlstrom answered.

"He meant what are you doing here in this Games Shop you fool." Kaiba spat annoyed, the detectives looked at each other significantly as if communicating without words.

"We believe we know what happened to your friend." Sara Ryan explained.

"Then tell us." Mai demanded.

"We believe the suspect we're chasing has him in his possession." Carlstrom answered quietly, Téa picked up on it she didn't like how the detective had made no eye contact with anyone in the room as he said it, Téa knew something was wrong.

"What did he get put in jail for in the first place?" Téa asked and both detectives flinched.

Carlstrom swallowed hard and went slightly pale, "He is a, known paedophile." Carlstrom answered after a short pause in his sentence.

Téa turned pale grasping her stomach and mouth rush upstairs to vomit as Carlstrom said it, Joey and Kaiba clenched there jaws and their hands became fists, Solomon Motou breathed deeply to stop himself from vomiting, Serenity shuddered visibly.

"We'll find him I swear we will." Carlstrom promised them, knowing it was a hollow one, the person they were after had a very almost mechanical M.O. he would keep them alive for two days then to prevent anyone from identifying him he would kill his victim.

If they didn't find him in two days Yugi Motou would be dead.

**Next – The Nightmare Begins**

**Author's Note: …yeah well, you know review please don't flame if you can help it, Cya.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, Silver Moon Phoenix, anime-ruthless, mysterious Fred, Depressed Pixie, Aloyarc, Dragon2900 and YO! For reviewing, thanks to all that reviewed and for not flaming me on this, to Dragon2900 yes I will be doing a song chapter to My Last Breath by Evanescence, also several Linkin Park songs, but with out further ado here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own the rights to the song Forgotten by Linkin Park from the Hybrid Theory Album it is property of Linkin Park and Warner Music.**

**Chapter 2 – The Nightmare Begins**

**Freedom is only the beginning of the Nightmare**

**Location: Unknown Date: May 4, 2005 Time: 9:07am**

Yugi was thrown to the ground hard the door of Yugi's cell slamming against its frame. Yugi crawled into a corner of the room and vomited, the things he'd been subjected to he didn't want to think about.

Yugi wanted to die, he wanted this to end. He had no concept of time since his watch had been stolen off him while he had been unconscious, but it had felt like way to long to him.

Yugi curled up into a ball, he felt so disgusted, the things that had been done to him, 'I want to die, I can't handle this, I just want to die.' Yugi thought.

Soon the only sound that could be heard from his cell was the sound of a young man that had been forced to suffer some of the worst torment known to man, crying.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: May 4, 2005 Time: 9:10am**

Téa rubbed her eyes and yawned, she hadn't been able to sleep the previous night, but then neither had anyone else. She couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes images of what that monster could be doing to Yugi.

Téa got up from her seat and picked her way through the semi-conscious bodies all sitting waiting for word from the detectives.

Téa walked up the stairs into Yugi's room; she smiled at the neatness of the room. In a corner of the room was Yugi's desk where he had spent years putting together the Millennium Puzzle, she brushed her hand against the golden box Yugi had kept as a keepsake.

She removed the top of the case and pulled out Yugi's deck, Téa sighed sadly finding the Dark Magician on top. She glanced back at the top when Téa noticed something, she picked up the top of the case, inside she found a picture of the gang. Téa burst into tears seeing this, she couldn't lose him like, it only felt like yesterday Yami had gone into death and now Yugi was gone.

'I'm losing them; they're all going, not like this I can't lose them like this.' Téa thought sadly her eyes drifting over Yugi's stereo. Téa got up and place Yugi's copy of the Linkin Park Hybrid Theory CD in, switching it to the tenth track.

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care (2x) _

Téa wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to imagine her Yugi during happier times; she couldn't believe this was happening.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end _

_(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend _

_The rain then sends dripping acidic questions _

_Forcefully, the power of suggestion _

_Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust _

_A spot of light floods the floor _

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend _

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again _

'There's got to be a way I can help him, I can't just sit here waiting for them to find him.' Téa thought sitting down on Yugi's bed.

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care_

'What if Yugi's dead by the time they do, what then, I can't bear to be without him, not after everything we've been though.' Téa contemplated holding the picture of the gang tightly in her hand.

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up _

The lines of the song brought Téa out of her reflection; they turned to Yami, 'He wouldn't have waited for someone else to find Yugi.' She thought.

_Moving all around _

_Screaming of the ups and downs _

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound _

_The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the _

_Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete _

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn _

_Floats on down the street till the wind is gone _

_The memory now is like the picture was then _

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again _

Unknown to her someone was watching, his crimson eyes gazing at his re-incarnated love with pain, 'I'm sorry Téa, I wish this wasn't happening to you, I hope you find Yugi soon.' The Pharaoh Atem thought before he disappeared.

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care (2x)_

'I'll never give up on you Yugi, you hold on damn it I'm coming to rescue you, then we'll make this sick bastard pay.' Téa thought getting up putting the Dark Magician and the picture of the gang in her pocket.

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up _

Tea got up and grabbed one of Yugi's jackets, she put it around her shoulders it was small for her but Téa didn't care she wanted something of his to remind her to be strong and what Téa was fighting for.

_Now you got me caught in the act _

_You bring the thought back _

_I'm telling you that _

_I see it right through you (7x) _

'Hold on Yugi, we'll be back together soon, I promise.' Téa thought going through the door towards the downstairs exit.

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up (2x)_

_Forgotten – Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory_

As Téa arrived at the front door of the Games Shop the door bell rang, Téa raised an eyebrow and opened the door, standing at the front door were the two detectives from the previous night. Neither look liked they'd had any sleep both were pale and red eyed.

Detective Carlstrom managed to put on an encouraging smile, "We come bearing Coffee and Donuts." He said holding up the tray of coffee in Styrofoam cups and a box of donuts.

"What are you doing here?" Téa asked angrily she couldn't believe these detectives were here while Yugi was out there with god knows what type of being.

"We came to give you a progress update." Detective Ryan said entering the shop.

"Well then?" Téa asked impatiently.

"We haven't made much progress." Carlstrom reported.

"Well great you've reported in you can get back to finding Yugi now." Téa said shortly pointing at the door.

Carlstrom sighed, "Miss we've been working all night and this is our first chance the rest, we won't find him any faster if we're about to collapse." Carlstrom said, Téa was about to retort when Joey and the others entered.

"Coffee." Kaiba said quickly almost in a trance like state grabbing a cup off the tray.

"Donuts." Joey said as quickly grabbing the box off Carlstrom and opening it up.

"Hey Wheeler don't keep them for yourself." Mai said over his shoulder managing to slip the box away from him.

Téa growled and resigned herself to waiting, Ryan glanced at her and handed Téa a coffee.

"Thanks." Téa snapped at her sipping the coffee.

"We did have another reason for coming here." Ryan said as Carlstrom walked over.

"We want you to show us exactly where you found this." Carlstrom said taking Yugi's phone out of his pocket, it was covered with dust. Téa recalled a Constable coming over last night and taking her and Mr. Motou's prints for elimination. This was how they were able to determine it was the man that Carlstrom and Ryan were tracking, was the same man that kidnapped Yugi, since his prints were on the phone as well.

"Oh, ok, why do you need to know that?" Téa asked.

"Paedophiles will work within there safety zone, rarely will they go outside it, so there is a good chance that Yugi is still somewhere around here." Carlstrom explained.

"Ya mean dat freak is somewhere around here." Joey asked fearfully wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Wheeler, the safety zone for a Paedophile is usually only a few blocks surrounding a home or hideout in this case." Ryan explained.

"Could you not use that word please?" Téa requested shuddering.

Carlstrom frowned, "It's not the word, it's the implications of its meaning that disturbs you." He explained.

"Yeah whatever, can you just not." Téa requested, Carlstrom closed his eyes and nodded.

"Ms. Gardener we should get going." Ryan said indicating to the door.

Téa nodded and got up walking out with the two detectives, the rest of the group watched, hopeful that this would lead them back to Yugi.

**Next – Found**

**Author's Note:Automated Message Plays: The Author is not here right now, please leave your review after the beep, Until Next Story, Cya. :Beep:**


	4. Chapter 3 Found

**Author's Note: Thanks to anime-ruthless, Aloyarc, DJ Rodriguez, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie and sunra/moonra legendary dragons for reviewing, well the glitch that prevented Author's from using numbers in their pen names has been fixed, however I like Linkin-Phoenix so I'm going to stick with this pen name instead of going back to Phoenix727.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own the song A Place for my Head by Linkin Park from the Hybrid Theory Album it is owned Linkin Park Warner Music.**

**Chapter 3 – Found**

**A Place for my Head**

**Location: Unknown Date: May 4 2005 Time: 10:05am**

_I watch how_

_The moon sits in the sky_

_In the dark night_

_Shining with the light from the sun_

_The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming_

_The moon's going to owe it one_

_It makes me think of how you act to me_

_You do favours and then rapidly_

_You just turn around and start asking me_

_About things that you want back from me_

The door of Yugi's cell opened quickly, Yugi tensed, 'No, not again I don't want to go through that again.' He thought as the man, his captor stood watching him.

'This kid fooled me, he made me believe he wasn't eighteen, I want him to suffer but I don't have time for that now.' Yugi's captor thought flexing the finger on his right hand, the cold metal grip of a semi-automatic pistol moved as the man flexed his fingers.

"Goodbye kid." The man said raising the weapon.

A loud bang was heard.

**Location: Domino Japan Date: May 4 2005 Time: 9:10am**

_I'm so sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest_

"This is where I found Yugi's phone." Téa said as she, Detective Ryan and Detective Carlstrom walked along a street in Domino's Kanto district.

"Where exactly?" Carlstrom asked.

Téa walked up and stood on the curb between two lamp posts and pointed down at the ground, "Right here." She said.

Carlstrom walked over and examined the road, "Nick." Ryan said.

"I see it, tire marks." Carlstrom said touching the ground, it was dark with the rubber left behind by someone moving at a fast pace to exit the scene.

"They look fresh." Sara commented as Carlstrom nodded looking around.

"He'll follow his usual M.O." Carlstrom commented Ryan nodding behind him.

"Which means we have to find him soon." Ryan agreed looking at Téa.

"Ms. Gardener do you know of any Warehouses or storage facilities in the area?" She asked, Téa thought then nodded.

"There are a bunch of warehouses a couple of blocks from here." Téa answered pointing south.

**Location: Domino Warehouse District, Domino Japan Date: May 4 2005 Time: 9:30am**

_I want to be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_A place for my head_

Carlstrom, Téa and Ryan approached the warehouse rental office. Carlstrom reached into his jacket and placed his hand on the gun, he wasn't going to take any chances.

A squat old man sat doing a cross word in the small office, the place smelled strongly of Saki, spoiled food and cigarettes. Téa wrinkled her nose at the smells but the two detectives didn't reach they'd smelt far worse in their careers.

"Excuse me sir?" Ryan asked getting out her badge; the man looked up and looked over the two detectives, but smiled a toothless grin laying his eyes on Téa. She shifted uncomfortable under his gaze hiding herself behind the frame of Detective Carlstrom who still had his hand resting against the butt of his weapon.

Sara twitched at the look the old man had given Téa, "Listen old man I am Detective Sara Ryan attached to the Domino Police Department, we're looking for a tenant of yours." Ryan said sliding a picture of the person a male with blazing red hair and blue eyes.

"His name is Tobias Moreti has he rented a warehouse from you recently." Ryan asked.

The old man picked up the picture and examined it closely putting it down, "Yes he did, such a nice young man I can't imagine why he would be in trouble with the police." The man said getting off his stool.

"Which warehouse did he rent from you?" Carlstrom growled in a cold voice.

_Maybe some day I'll be just like you and_

_Step on people like you do and_

_Run away from the people I thought I knew_

_I remember back then who you were_

_You used to be calm_

_Used to be strong_

_Used to be generous_

_But you should have known that you'd wear out your welcome_

_Now I see how quiet it is all alone_

"Warehouse number three." The old man said walking over to a wall of keys on hooks with numbers from 1 to 50 of all the warehouses that the man rented out.

"Do you have a key?" Ryan asked the old man reached up to grab it but stopped.

"Don't you need a warrant to search?" The old man asked, Carlstrom growled under his breath.

"Not if we have your permission." Carlstrom said, the old man moved his hand away and walked back to his stool.

"Then you better get that warrant sonny because I'm not getting off this stool until you do." He said going back to his crossword; Carlstrom flinched and walked over to the man slamming his hand down on the paper.

"Listen to me old man, where I am from that _individual_ is responsible for the deaths of nine kids all aged in there early teens, he would kidnap them, rape them and then kill them, right now he has another kid in his clutches and if we don't find him very soon he's going to be dead as well now do you want that on your conscience?" Carlstrom asked the man looked up then back down at his crossword.

Carlstrom growled again and walked out followed closely by Ryan and Téa glaring hatefully at the old man.

"It's so nice when members of the public are acutely aware of the civil rights." Carlstrom grumbled angrily.

"We're going to have to wait for a warrant." Ryan said Carlstrom shook his head.

"That'll take to long; we have to find Yugi now." Carlstrom said, Ryan nodded and turned to Téa.

"Téa go back to the Games Shop, call this number and tell them we need a warrant, we'll wait here." Ryan said to Téa handing the younger woman a business card, Téa nodded and sped off.

"Now she's gone." Carlstrom said pulling his gun from the holster as Sara did the same pulling back the slide making sure the gun was fully loaded the started to run towards warehouse 3.

_I'm so sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest_

_I'm so sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest_

The two detectives crouched low guns aimed towards the ground; they took positions either side of the worn wooden door that was the front door of the warehouse. Ryan reached out and grabbed the door handle trying to turn it, but it was locked, she looked at Carlstrom who nodded, he spun around and kicked the door in making it bang against the wall.

_I want to be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_A place for my head_

"THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP NOW MORETI!" Carlstrom said aiming his gun towards the end of the corridor walking slowly down it Sara in close pursuit.

Suddenly a man stepped out his weapon drawn, "DIE YOU PIGS!" The man screamed discharging his weapon, years of training made both detectives peel off taking shelter in the door frames of the adjoining rooms.

After several shots were heard the man started running, "MORETI!" Carlstrom screamed following in pursuit.

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away!_

Tobias Moreti burst through the back door of the warehouse scaling the crates that stood only metres from the door; he jumped over the fence dividing the warehouses from the outside world.

Carlstrom ran at top speed to stop Moreti also scaling the crates, the pursuit continued into a area of heavy construction, workers stopped to watch the chase as it passed them, Tobias turned and discharged his gun. Carlstrom dove his back slamming into a nearby wall gripping his arm that now had bullet lodged in it; he gritted his teeth and jumped out starting to run after his prey again.

Carlstrom stoped at a fork, the points went in all four directions, "SHIT!" Carlstrom swore, once again Tobias Moreti had eluded him.

_I want to be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_A place for my head_

Several minutes before Sara Ryan watched her partner run off in pursuit of his nemesis, once she was sure they were both gone Ryan holstered her weapon and stood up.

Sara Ryan walked in between the rooms desperately searching for Yugi Motou, "Come on kid don't you dare be dead." Ryan whispered trying not to think of images of Moreti's previous victims.

She came upon a door that was unlike the others, it was a steel bolted frame, the door was closed but it wasn't locked, Ryan said a silent prayer before pushing the door open.

_I am so sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest_

Sara Ryan gasped as she saw the broken frame of Yugi Motou on the floor; his clothes were ripped into pieces coated in his own blood. Ryan ran to his side fearing it was to late checking the pulse on his wrist, he was alive, Sara got out her mobile phone and dialled a number.

"Yes this is Detective Sara Ryan; I need an ambulance at Warehouse three Kanto District for a teenage male approximately 18 year old, severe psychical and possible sexual assault." Ryan reported before hanging up, she undid her jacket and took it off putting over Yugi to keep him warm.

"Hang in there kid helps on the way."

_I'm so sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to_

_Rest_

_A Place for my Head – Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory CD Live In Texas DVD_

**Next – Wounds**


	5. Chapter 4 Wounds

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, anime-ruthless v.1, Depressed Pixie, pyromanicgrl, Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Aloyarc, Cheatersbaby, Titanicbabe and ZoE, to Cheatersbaby simple explanation for why Yami's not in this story is that this takes place after the end of the Anime and if you don't know the ending… well let's just say it doesn't end well for the Pharaoh, also my apologies for not updating sooner its been hectic in my life recently.**

**Chapter 4 – Wounds**

**Withdrawal**

**Location: Domino Hospital, Domino Japan Date: May 4 2005 Time: 11:05am**

The small frame of Yugi Motou tensed, he could hear voices above him, fear coursed through him as someone placed their hands on him, Yugi tried to fight them off, they were yelling at him, he wasn't stopping to hear the words he just didn't want to be touched he didn't want to go through that again.

'Just leave me alone, please leave me alone!' Yugi screamed mentally still trying to fight off whoever was trying to grab him, suddenly he felt a pinprick pain in his arm and the world started to slip away again, just like it had a few days before.

**Time: 11:15am**

"You are very lucky Detective, if that bullet had gone a few inches either way you would have had a serious injury on your hands." The nurse said wrapping Nicholas Carlstrom's shoulder with a bandage.

Carlstrom responded with an irritated sound in the back of his throat, Moreti had gotten away, _again_. The last time Moreti had escaped custody he'd raped and murdered the girl who'd put him in prison and somehow managed to escape the country and got to Japan.

"How are you Nick?" Sara asked entering the room as the nurse finished patching Carlstrom up.

"I'll be better once you tell me that you were able to find Moreti and put a bullet between his eyes." Carlstrom growled putting his bullet holed blood soaked shirt back on then putting his black coat on over the sling which would hold his left arm for the next couple of weeks while the wound healed.

"We're having cops canvas the entire area, but it took us twenty minutes to get the first cops on the streets, by now." Sara began.

But Carlstrom interrupted, "That son of a, is long gone." He said stopping himself from swearing using that particular word knowing how Sara got annoyed when he said it, which wasn't often but she still didn't like it.

"You can't let this guy get under your skin, you'll lose he'll win it's that simple." Sara stated to her partner.

"Get under my skin, he's been under my skin since the day we discovered the first body, I want him dead Sara, the next time I see him I'm going to put a bullet between his eyes." Carlstrom proclaimed walking out; Sara breathed out and followed silently.

Once Sara had caught up Calstrom asked, "How's the kid?"

"I think you'll need to speak to the doctor about that Nick, he was in a bad way when I found him." Sara explained Carlstrom nodded as Sara led him towards the group of Yugi's friends.

"How are you detective?" Téa asked as they approached.

"I've been better." Carlstrom responded giving the brunette an encouraging smile.

"Detectives I can't express how grateful I am you were able to find Yugi and bring him back to us." Solomon Motou said shaking both of their hands vigorously.

"You're welcome Mr. Motou, I just wish we'd found him sooner." Carlstrom said sadly, Sara nodded in agreement as a doctor approached the group.

"Doc is Yug gonna be ok?" Joey yelled out from where he was sitting with Mai and Serenity grasping both their hands tightly.

The doctor was silent for a moment before pulling the two detectives and Solomon Motou aside, the conversation was quiet but animated. When a certain question was asked by Detective Ryan the doctor fell silent before launching into some kind of explanation that made both the Detective and Solomon pale in the face, Carlstrom waked away an angry look was present on his face as he placed a hand on his hip looking at the ceiling.

To the shock of Yugi's friends suddenly the detective swore punching the wall nearby, Detective Ryan nodded thanking the doctor before both she and Carlstrom left.

Solomon Motou walked back over to Yugi's friends trying to act as normal as possible for their sakes, "Yugi is going to be, fine his injuries are going to heal with time and care, we can go see him if we're quiet."

"Is everything ok Mr. Motou?" Téa asked Solomon went silent staring into her blue eyes.

"Yes Téa everything is fine." Solomon Motou lied it wasn't something he enjoyed doing, but for now he had to lie to protect them, they didn't need those images in their heads, they didn't need to know those facts, all they needed to know was their friend was physically ok but mentally ok was something Solomon Motou felt would take, time.

Everyone, Téa, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba and Solomon walked into Yugi's room they could see his frail bandaged frame sitting up in bed.

Téa smiled broadly and began to rush towards him, "YUGI!"

But she stopped, Yugi shrunk away from her, the expression on his face was nothing short of terror, he was terrified of her, she could see the shock on the faces of the others.

"Yugi, its me, its Téa." She said trying to approach him again.

"No stay away, please leave me alone." Yugi pleaded trying to get as far from Téa as he could.

"Yug, what's da matter with you man, it's us." Joey said trying to approach Yugi, but he got the exact same response as Téa, he shrunk away from Joey going as deep into the bed as he could.

"Yugi, its your grandfather, please don't be scared its over now you don't have to fear anymore." Solomon said in a reassuring voice but Yugi continued to shrink away from them.

Kaiba growled and marched over to Yugi grabbing him by the collar of his hospital gown. "YUGI grow up so you've been hurt so what, these people are here to help you fool grow up and stop acting like a child."

The reaction was not what Kaiba expected, Yugi started thrashing about in Kaiba's grasp his eyes doubling in size as the CEO grasped the front of his hospital gown.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, LET ME GO, I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE LET GO OF ME!" Yugi bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Joey grabbed Kaiba's arm almost ripping it off as he pried Yugi from his grip slamming Kaiba against the wall, Yugi retreated under the covers of the bed now a quivering form under the covers.

'Yugi, what happened to you?' Téa thought silently, gone was the boy she knew and loved replaced with someone who had gone through the worst experience of his life, and it wasn't clear if he was going to live to tell the tale.

**Next: A Visitor**

**Author's Note: Just a small note here, the story might be changing genres soon, as to what it will change to, well that's my secret. Until Next Story, Cya.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Visitor

**Author's Note: Thanks to anime-ruthless v.1, Depressed Pixie, Silver Moon Phoenix, Aloyarc, CBC and pyromaniagrl for reviewing, to pyromaniagrl no the genre change isn't to humour its close to the Angst genre, that's all I'll say.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own By Myself by Linkin Park from the Hybrid Theory Album, it is property of Linkin Park and Warner Music.**

**Chapter 5 – The Visitor**

**By Himself**

**Location: Domino Hospital, Domino Japan Date: May 7 2005 Time: 11:02am**

_What do I do to ignore them behind me? _

_Do I follow my instincts blindly? _

_Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams? _

_And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? _

_Do I sit here and try to stand it? _

_Or do I try to catch them red-handed? _

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, _

_Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness? _

_Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin _

_I make the right moves but I'm lost within _

_I put on my daily façade but then _

_I just end up getting hurt again _

_By myself (MYSELF) _

Téa Gardener walked into the hospital slowly, she hated coming here it reminded her too much of the past when she would visit here with her Aunt.

Téa forced herself inside the building; Yugi had never once abandoned her and she wasn't about to do the same to him.

'He's going to get better, he's going to recover from this and I'm going to be here every step, and when he's ready, when I'm ready I'm going to tell him how I feel, and hope he won't reject me.' Téa thought approaching the reception desk.

**Location: Kaiba Corporation, Domino Japan, Time: 11:03am**

_I ask why, but in my mind _

_I find I can't rely on myself (MYSELF)_

_I ask why, but in my mind_

_I can't rely on myself_

Seto Kaiba sat quietly in his office staring out the large window that backed onto it, he was pondering, but it would have surprised the outside world to know what he was pondering on, Yugi Motou.

As a duellist Kaiba had always respected the pint sized card slinger, and on some level he'd always respected Yugi's humanity.

'Although why he'd hang around with the Geek Squad is a mystery.' Kaiba thought allowing his hands to rest in a triangular shape supported by the arm rests.

'What happened to him, why, what could have made him act like that, the kidnapping could not have been that bad, unless that's not all.' Kaiba thought.

"Big Brother, hey Seto are you there big bro, come on the Exec's are waiting for you, can you snap out of this!" Mokuba Kaiba yelled at his older brother growing more annoyed every second that Seto ignored him.

"Big bro Noa's trying to take control of Kaiba Corp again." Mokuba yelled.

"That's not funny Mokuba." Kaiba responded standing up.

"I know its not Seto, but I had to get your attention big brother, the executives from Industrial Illusions are waiting for us." Mokuba explained rolling onto the balls of his feet watching his brother come around the desk.

"Deal with it Mokuba, I've got other things to attend to." Kaiba growled stalking towards the door of the office.

"SETO this meeting is vital to Kaiba Corp you can't just not show up." Mokuba yelled in shock running over to his brother's side.

"MOKUBA I have something to do that's more important than business for once deal with it yourself!" Kaiba responded in a low baritone that made his younger brother flinch.

Mokuba went silent and let his brother go; he was shocked by Kaiba's actions and wondered what on earth could have possibly caused his older brother to act like that. He knew that a few days ago something awful had happened but as yet Seto had not spoken about it.

**Location: Domino Hospital, Time: 11:05am**

_I can't hold on _

_To what I want when I'm stretched so thin _

_It's all too much to take in _

_I can't hold on _

_To anything watching everything spin _

_With thoughts of failure sinking in _

"What do you mean he's not here?" Téa yelled at the front desk angrily.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Motou checked out this morning, he was taken home by his grandfather." The nurse explained.

Téa growled and nodded and walked out, she couldn't believe Mr. Motou hadn't called her to let her know that he'd taken Yugi home.

'Why wouldn't he do that, he knew I was coming to visit this morning.' Téa thought walking away from the hospital when a familiar voiced called out.

"Gardener!" Kaiba called stepping out of his limo a few metres inside the hospital's driveway, Téa turned and scowled.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here!" Téa demanded walking over to him.

"I'm here to see Yugi." Kaiba stated plainly.

"Well good luck he's not here, I was just inside and he's checked out." Téa said.

Kaiba growled, "Get in Gardener." He said motioning to the Limo.

Téa surprised but not about to refuse a ride to Yugi's even if it was from Kaiba got in, as they started to pull away Téa noticed that Kaiba seemed even for him distant.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Gardener, don't you think Yugi's being a little over sensitive over being kidnapped?" Kaiba asked coldly.

Téa growled, "Of course he's acting sensitive he was kidnapped for crying out loud Kaiba don't you have an inch of humanity in your damn body you bastard!" Téa screamed incensed by the question.

"Gardener calm down, you seem to be forgetting what type of, _thing_ kidnapped your little friend." Kaiba spat heatedly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kaiba?" Téa growled.

"That detective said he was a paedophile you idiot, remember?" Kaiba questioned.

Téa was stunned into silence, Kaiba was right she remembered now, "But Yugi's not a kid, he's 18." Téa said slowly.

"Hn, how many times have people mistaken Yugi for a child, how many have treated him that way because of his height?" Kaiba asked.

Téa turned pale when it hit her, the way the Detectives and Mr. Motou had acted, the way Yugi hadn't wanted to be touched, Téa clamped a hand over her mouth as Kaiba screamed for the driver to pull over, as soon as they had Téa opened the door and vomited into the gutter.

"Here." Kaiba said as Téa brought herself back into the limo, he handed her a bottle of water, she took a large sip and spat it into the gutter before the limo took off again.

"Oh god Kaiba, what he must have, poor Yugi." Téa said wrapping her arms around her legs, in an uncharacteristic moment Kaiba reached out and placed a hand on Téa's shoulder in comfort, Téa smiled slightly thanking him.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Time: 11:17am**

_If I turn my back I'm defenceless _

_And to go blindly seems senseless _

_If I hide my pride and let it all go on _

_Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone _

_If I let them go I'll be outdone _

_But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun _

_If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer _

_Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer _

_By myself (MYSELF)_

The limo pulled up in front of the games shop, quietly Téa and Kaiba stepped out, it appeared quiet, the front of the shop was dark and the closed sign hung in the window.

"I guess we'll have to go around the back." Téa observed Kaiba grunted in agreement.

Kaiba and Téa wandered up a side alley to the back of the shop, an imposing steel door stood facing them, Téa knocked, she didn't get a response forcing her to knock again, again she did not get a response, Téa tried once again.

_I ask why, but in my mind I find_

_I can't rely on myself (MYSELF)_

_I ask why, but in my mind I find_

_I can't rely on myself_

This time it got a response, a very old and frail looking man named Solomon Motou opened the door, he showed none of the life and energy both Téa and Kaiba had come to expect from him, instead he simply looked, old.

"Oh, Téa, Mr. Kaiba, this isn't the best time for guests."

"Can it old man, we know you haven't told us everything, we're here to get the truth."

"Mr. Motou can I see Yugi, please?" Téa pleaded.

Solomon sighed and let them in, he didn't want to fight, he didn't have the energy left to fight them, he couldn't fight anymore.

"What do you mean what have I kept from you?" Solomon asked trying to sound puzzled.

"Mr. Motou, we both know, we figured it out, Yugi was, Yugi was." Téa stated but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

_I can't hold on _

_To what I want when I'm stretched so thin _

_It's all too much to take in _

_I can't hold on _

_To anything watching everything spin _

_With thoughts of failure sinking in _

Solomon looked at the floor, he felt sick again, when he heard it he couldn't accept it, it chilled him and made him feel violently ill at the same time.

"It's true, isn't it?" Kaiba questioned watching Solomon Motou's body language carefully.

"Yes, yes its true." Solomon confirmed Téa gasped in horror and Kaiba clenched his fists tightly.

"Yugi, where is he?" Téa questioned.

"He's upstairs, he won't come out, he locked himself in his room, I don't know what to do." Solomon explained quietly.

Téa made her way upstairs noiselessly the hallway was dark and the shadows loomed large as she approached the door to Yugi's room, she knocked once.

"Yugi its Téa, I'm coming in ok."

_How do you think?_

_I've lost so much _

_I'm so afraid,_

_I'm out of touch _

_How do you expect_

_I will know what to do _

_When all I know_

_Is what you tell me to? _

Téa turned the handle and opened the door slowly, the room was pitch black, no light was present Téa couldn't even see Yugi through the darkness, but she knew he was their.

"Close the door." Yugi ordered quickly, Téa did as he asked shutting the door, it hit the frame slightly harder than she'd intended making a sharp sound and she heard Yugi jump.

"Yugi." Téa said trying to approach the general direction of the bed.

"That's close enough Téa." Yugi said quietly.

"But Yugi, I understand, its ok." Téa said for a strange reason, she heard Yugi laugh.

_Don't you_

_KNOW _

_I can't tell you how to make it_

_GO _

_No matter what I do, how hard I_

_TRY _

_I can't seem to convince myself_

_WHY _

_I'm stuck on the outside _

"You understand Téa, have you ever been raped Téa, have you ever felt yourself being violated by someone else knowing there was NOTHING you could do about it, have you!" Yugi screamed.

"Well, no I haven't Yugi." Téa answered honestly.

_Don't you_

_KNOW _

_I can't tell you how to make it_

_GO _

_No matter what I do, how hard I_

_TRY _

_I can't seem to convince myself_

_WHY _

_I'm stuck on the outside _

"THEN DON'T TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND TÉA, YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDER WHAT I WENT THROUGH, I WAS VIOLATED TÉA HE DID THINGS, HE, HE, HE DID THINGS TO ME, NOTHING'S GOING TO BE OK TÉA I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THESE MEMORIES. I CAN'T GET RID OF THEM, EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES I GET TAKEN BACK, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TÉA, I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Yugi bellowed at her Téa stood back frightened.

"Yugi, I don't, I don't know what to say." Téa said.

Yugi didn't respond, he just lay down on the bed sobbing, slowly Téa made her way over sitting on the edge, Yugi sensed it and recoiled.

"Leave me alone, just please leave me alone!" Yugi pleaded.

_I can't hold on _

_To what I want when I'm stretched so thin _

_It's all too much to take in _

_I can't hold on _

_To anything watching everything spin _

_With thoughts of failure sinking in _

"No Yugi, I'm not leaving, I'm staying, I'm staying until you're better, I'm staying so we can work through everything you've been through together, you won't be alone in this Yugi, I'm going to be here whether you like it or not."

Meanwhile, someone watched the Games Shop, his blue eyes flared angrily, 'That little runt tricked me and got away, if it weren't for those damn cops he'd be dead.'

'Pity for them, I'm going to finish the job.'

_I can't hold on _

_To what I want when I'm stretched so thin _

_It's all too much to take in _

_I can't hold on _

_To anything watching everything spin _

_With thoughts of failure sinking_

_By Myself – Linkin Park – Live In Texas DVD_

**Next: The Phone that Rung**


	7. Chapter 6 The Phone that Rung

**Author's Note: Thanks to LadyPhoenix99, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie, Aloyarc, anime-ruthless v.1 and seers-of-a-lost-paradise for reviewing, just a warning here well two actually, I learned that if we continue to use Song Lyrics in our stories we could have our accounts closed, if this happens I have a separate account on under the same user name I have here, I am going to continue to use Song Lyrics and the establishment can get stuffed!**

**Warning: There is graphic content at the end of this chapter be warned.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Crawling by Linkin Park from the Hybrid Theory Album it is property of Linkin Park and Warner Music.**

**Chapter 6 – The Phone that Rung**

**Broken Game**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: 9 May 2005 Time: 2:41am**

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds, they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real _

The night crept into the room of Yugi Motou, the shivering form of the owner of the room cowered under the blankets in a corner of his bed. The girl that had been his secret crush for so many years was slowly dozing off in a chair on the other side of the room, a small blanket covered her petit frame.

Téa was almost asleep when a shrill scream tore her from her dreams; she shot up the blanket falling quickly to the floor looking around for the source of the dream, she could see through the darkness that Yugi was thrashing and screaming in his bed.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE, NO NOT AGAIN PLEASE NOT AGAIN!" Yugi screamed.

Téa rushed to his side on instinct grabbing onto him holding his still thrashing body as close to her as possible.

"Yugi its ok I'm here it's a nightmare Yugi you're safe, come on wake up." Téa pleaded in a whisper.

Yugi's eyes snapped open sharply; they widened considerably realizing he was in Téa's arms he slipped out of them moving as far away from her as he could get.

"Yugi, its me it's ok." Téa pleaded trying to get closer to him; she stopped seeing the look he was giving her, his eyes were the size of 50 cent pieces.

She quietly got off the bed and picked up the blanket sitting back down on the chair; Yugi watched her carefully still shaking pulling the covers over himself still watching her as she fell asleep.

'I can't trust them, none of them; they'll never understand what I went through." He thought trying to rest, but he couldn't sleep now, he was afraid the nightmare would come back, and he might wake up in her arms again.

"I don't want to be touched; I just want to be left alone." He mumbled finally falling back to sleep.

**Time: 9:34am**

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _

_Consuming, confusing _

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending _

_Controlling_

_I can't seem _

_To find myself again _

_My walls are closing in _

_(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _

_I've felt this way before _

_So insecure _

Téa slowly walked down the stairs to the Kitchen, she saw Solomon Motou sitting at the table, Téa didn't know why but every time she saw him now he seemed to get older before her eyes, sensing her presence Solomon looked up.

"Téa how's Yugi?" Solomon asked immediately standing.

"He's, he's in bad shape Mr. Motou, I don't know what I can do to help him." Téa explained sadly.

Solomon nodded slowly, "Thank you Téa, for what its worth."

"I came down to get some breakfast for him when he wakes up." Téa explained Solomon quickly nodded.

Several minutes later Téa walked back up to Yugi's room carrying a tray of fruit, quietly she slipped back into the dark room, she waited for a moment for her eyes to adjust before moving over to the bed. Téa sat down at the far end from Yugi placing the tray between her and him and waited quietly.

When Téa finally heard him stir her heart fluttered, she watched him watch her; all she could see were two Amethyst orbs observing her from under the quilt.

"Yugi, I've got some breakfast here for you, come on you've got to eat at least." She insisted pushing the plate of fruit towards him slowly.

Yugi's head moved from under the covers, one eye was on the food, the other was watching Téa very carefully, he picked up some fruit and ate it slowly, he felt better considering it was the first thing he'd eaten since the whole ordeal began.

Téa smiled slightly knowing it was a good sign and reached in taking some of the fruit for herself keeping her eyes on Yugi the entire time.

As the plate neared empty Yugi reached in for a small piece of fruit, absently Téa reached in to grab another piece, their hands brushed against each other for a moment, realizing Téa watched Yugi fearful he would retreat back under the covers; Yugi flinched but simply grabbed the piece of fruit quickly and withdrew his hand.

Téa breathed again, it was small but it was something, Yugi hadn't retreated from her, he continued to eat quietly as she watched him.

"Téa." Yugi whispered it had been so long since Téa had heard Yugi's voice when he wasn't yelling she jumped.

"What is it Yugi?" Téa asked almost as quietly.

"Could you leave?"

"What! No I'm not leaving Yugi, I'm staying right here." Téa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can't I even have a shower alone anymore?" Yugi asked his voice still barely a whisper was now filled with anger, Téa turned slightly red and nodded.

"Ok Yugi, I'll be right outside when you're done." Téa said getting up and walking out leaving Yugi alone.

**Time: 9:41am**

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds, they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real _

Yugi stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his body, he grabbed the cloth and started scrubbing, he wanted to get the dirt off of him, and he wanted to get it all off.

'It's not coming off, I can't get it off.' Yugi thought scrubbing harder.

Yugi scrubbed harder and harder but he couldn't get the invisible dirt off, he yelped starting to feel pain from the pressure he was applying to his skin.

**Time: 10:01am**

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me _

_Distracting, reacting _

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection _

_It's haunting how I can't seem... _

Téa paced in front of Yugi's door, she was getting concerned, 'He's been in the shower for twenty minutes, what on earth is he doing?'

Téa heard a yell from inside the room; she burst in and rushed to the en-suite bathroom, she gasped as she entered, Yugi was lying on ground he had welt and open scraps covering his entire upper torso and arms.

Téa quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his body gathering him in her arms; she carried him to the bed laying him down and pulling the covers over him.

"Téa, I couldn't get clean, I scrubbed so hard Téa, but I couldn't get clean." Yugi whispered his eyes hollow dark shades of violet.

Téa nodded sinking down beside him, he'd taken a step forward today, but it had been marred by taking two steps back.

'He's in such a fragile mental state; anything more might push him over the edge…'

**Date: 10 May 2005, Time: 12:41pm**

_To find myself again _

_My walls are closing in _

_(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _

_I've felt this way before _

_So insecure _

"Are absolutely you sure you'll be ok on your own for a couple of hours Yugi?" Téa asked reluctantly grabbing her jacket.

Yugi nodded, "Yes Téa, I'll be ok."

Téa and Solomon had to go out; Solomon had to meet with the detectives, who were still looking for Moreti, and Téa was being forced into getting out with Serenity and Mai for a little while, Téa was very reluctant to leave Yugi alone but he said he'd be ok.

Téa sighed, "Ok Yugi, but I will be back in a couple of hours promise."

Yugi nodded and watched Téa leave, he wasn't going anywhere, and he certainly wasn't going outside the Games Shop. That world had never caused him anything but pain, his parents, all the times when he lost friends, losing Yami, and now what happened, Yugi desperately pushed those memories out of his head curling into a ball.

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds, they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real _

**Time: 1:41pm**

The sound of the phone ringing drew Yugi from his slumber; he rubbed his eyes jumping out of bed he rushed down to the phone, Yugi didn't even notice that the caller ID was withheld as he picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Little Motou."_ The voice was cold and malicious, Yugi's stomach tightened and his legs started to feel numb hearing the voice.

"No, no leave me alone!" Yugi yelled his brain was telling his arm to put the phone down, but it didn't move.

"_But we had so much fun together, remember Yugi I'm sure you remember." _The voice taunted.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yugi screamed backing away still holding the phone.

"_Listen to me little Motou, you're mine, no one else's, I can have you again whenever I want, perhaps right now?" _The voice taunted again starting to laugh.

Yugi dropped the phone backing away his eyes were wide with fear, the kind of fear that exudes from you absorbing into everything around it, the laughter echo through the room. Yugi continued to back away he desperately wanted it to end he wanted to get away from the voice, he wanted it to end.

**Time: 2:43pm**

Téa opened the door of the games shop walking in backwards carrying two bags of groceries, "Yugi I'm back." She called out turning around; suddenly a deep foreboding hit her, she knew something was very wrong.

"Yugi?" Téa called walking further into the house.

She walked into the lounge room, it was a mess, the phone hung off the hook the end of call beeping sounded making the scene even more haunting, the couch was over turned; several lamps were lying on the floor. Téa followed the trail of destruction into the kitchen where several draws were lying on the floor their contents lay strewn across the floor.

"Yugi!" Téa called out quickly running up the stairs to the second level of the house, she tried the door of his room, it was locked, she pounded on it several times calling his name at the top of her lungs before realizing she had a key. Téa quickly unlocked the door and burst in.

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds, they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing, confusing what is real _

Téa stopped for a moment, all feeling left her as she stared at the surreal sight before her, Yugi sat with his back against the bed, blood was slowly dripping into a pair of crimson pools near his wrists, his eyes stared at her hollow and empty the colour of violet.

"NO YUGI!" Téa screamed rushing over to his limp form on the floor.

"Yugi you can't die like this, don't you die like this!" Téa screamed tears flowing freely down her face.

"Yugi! I love you damn it, I can't lose you!" Téa screamed again.

"Oh…" Yugi whispered in response barely able to lift his head, he smiled only slightly before slumping forward onto Téa his head resting on her shoulder.

Téa's hands shook as she lifted them to check Yugi's pulse, but she couldn't feel it, as Téa held him in her arms she let out an agonising scream filled with pain, hate and regret, the one person she'd loved in the entire world, was dead.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _

_Consuming, confusing (Confusing what is real)_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending _

_Controlling (Confusing what is real)_

_Crawling – Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory and Live in Texas_

**Next – Burial of Light**


	8. Chapter 7 The Moon Covered in Shadow's,...

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, seers-of-a-lost-paradise, anime-ruthless v.1, Depressed Pixie, donthaveaname, Dragon2900 and Ashiki for reviewing.**

**Chapter 7 – the Moon Covered in Shadow's, the Death of Yugi Motou**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: 10 May 2005 Time: 3:47pm**

"I really appreciate your help; my grandson needs some peace after this experience." Solomon Motou said quietly walking towards the front of the games shop quickly followed by Nick Carlstrom and Sara Ryan.

"We'll do whatever we have to, to find this bastard and make him pay." Carlstrom vowed massaging the area around his bullet wound still in a sling.

"What my partner…" Sara started but her voice trailed off as the three heard a scream emitted from the second level of the Games Shop.

Both Sara and Nick went rigid, on instinct they reached for their guns pulling Solomon Motou behind them. Silent communication was the key between them, with one look they decided who would take point, this time it would be Sara with Nick backing her.

Sara moved forward, behind her Carlstrom aimed his weapon at the door ready to pull the trigger on the first person out the door. Ryan grabbed the handle solidly looking behind her to Carlstrom who gave a nod of readiness.

Sara pushed her full weight into the door throwing it wide open in front of the three people. Carlstrom turned to Solomon looking him straight in the eyes as Ryan quickly swept the room to make sure it was not an ambush.

"Sir I urge you to stay where you are while we secure the house." Carlstrom said his voice heavy with concern.

"Mr. Carlstrom this is my home, my grandson could be hurt I refuse to wait for you to search the house, if you want to stop me you will have to fire your weapon." Solomon said staring resolute into Carlstrom's eyes.

Carlstrom reluctantly turned away, "Stay close Mr. Motou."

Sara entered followed by Carlstrom and Solomon; she approached the stairs her gun raised towards the hole leading into the second level of the house, once again Sara looked back at Carlstrom before ascending the steps to the second level. Carlstrom followed on her heels as did Solomon Motou.

Sara held up her hand, both Carlstrom and Solomon stopped short, listening carefully they could hear the most desperate and despondent sounds coming from Yugi's bedroom. It was someone sobbing. Cautiously Detective Sara Ryan moved forward her gun still raised in case this was a trap.

She slipped slowly into the room she stopped again letting the door drift open; suddenly all feeling left her seeing the almost surreal scene before her.

"Sara, Sara what's?" Carlstrom began to ask before stopping his eyes drifting over the floor towards two beings on the floor, a pair of crimson stains had enveloped the floor around them as Téa Gardener her white stocking's drenched in Yugi Motou's crimson coloured blood. Carlstrom looked up into his eyes, and while he would have to check Nick knew that look it was a dead emptiness that was only possessed by someone that had passed on.

"Yu, Yugi." Solomon Motou whispered his body in an almost catatonic state staring at his grandson.

Gingerly Carlstrom walked toward Téa and Yugi's almost lifeless forms, but in that moment Téa Gardener awoke from her trance like state staring directly into Carlstrom's eyes.

**Time: 4:20pm**

The purpled coloured Alfa Romeo Spider blurred towards the Motou Games Shop, the occupants were deathly silent. None of the three had said a word since the Detective had called them, it was too much for them to grasp right away.

Mai Valentine glanced slightly at her boyfriend; he just stared into the distance his hand clenched into fists in his lap. Honestly Mai would have spoken but she had no clue what to say, she refused to say that everything would be ok.

Mai seamlessly spun the Alfa into a parking space in front of the games shop, awaiting them was a distraught looking Sara Ryan, silently Joey stepped out of the Alfa and faced her.

"Detective Carlstrom's waiting for you Mr. Wheeler." Sara said pointing inside.

Joey nodded and walked in, Mai was still in the car her arms around Serenity who wasn't crying, she wasn't even sobbing, Serenity simply stared into space her face a complete blank.

"It's going to be ok Serenity." Mai whispered holding her close trying to bring some comfort.

"No Mai, it's not, nothing will be." Serenity responded quietly.

Mai looked at Sara who was leaning on the edge of the car, "I know."

Upstairs Joey was speaking quietly to Carlstrom on the precipice to Yugi's room; Joey nodded several times the empty lonely look in his eyes not escaping him for a moment. Carlstrom patted Joey on the shoulder and quickly and silently walked away.

Joey entered the room to look upon his two best friends, one dead in the arms of the other, "Téa?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Téa screamed throwing a plastic cup at Joey; she started sobbing pulling Yugi's body closer to her.

Joey silently walked over and sat near the head of the bed, he wasn't going to say anything, he was simply going to wait, "Damn it Joey, why did he do it?" Téa sobbed.

"I guess da world just got too much for him, all dat pain tryin ta deal with everything dat happened." Joey tried to rationalise.

"I tried to stop the bleeding Joey, I really tried." Téa said looking down at the rags tied around Yugi's wrists blood soaked and dripping.

"I know Téa, but by da time you got ta him it was to late, dere's nothing you could a done ta stop Yugi from." Joey said stopping short as Téa continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"And then I heard his voice, I told him, I told him I loved him Joey, I don't know what he said but I told him." Téa said still sobbing.

"You, you may have noticed I have a problem with relationships." Téa said giving Joey an ironic smile.

"Yeah I kinda noticed Téa." Joey agreed letting Téa continue.

"All the ones I really loved ended up hurting me, or leaving me, and the ones who stayed had nothing inside." Téa explained looking down at Yugi, "But then there was Yugi, I knew he'd never hurt me, I knew he'd never leave me, and I knew, I knew he loved me Joey. For years I gave him nothing but grief, he gave us so much, and he wanted so little in return, just a kind word or a pat on the shoulder, just something for all the kindness he gave us. I think the reason I was so close to him but kept him so far away, was that I saw exactly what I wanted, but I was afraid, and I just didn't want to risk getting hurt again." Téa said her cheeks getting tear soaked in the process.

"And you know what the real kicker is in the end Joey?"

"What Téa?"

"I knew he understood, and he still loved me."

"Come on Téa, ya gotta let go now." Joey said gently grabbing Téa's hands and lifting them away from Yugi's body, Detective Carlstrom watching this motioned for two people to enter from the Medical Examiner's office and take the body away. Joey put his arms around Téa letting her cry as Yugi's body was covered and taken away.

Carlstrom walked down stairs with the body stopping just short of the front door as the body was taken to a waiting van. Suddenly the phone rung, Carlstrom looked down to the caller ID that showed the number being with held.

Carlstrom picked up, "Hello?"

Carlstrom didn't hear someone speaking, he just heard laughter, cold, malicious, hateful laughter then a voice, "That's another you failed to protect Carlstrom, you're getting sloppy."

"MORETI!" Carlstrom screamed Tobias Moreti didn't respond, he simply laughed before hanging up.

Carlstrom drew his weapon and rushed outside making even his own partner jump as he burst through the door into the daylight.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the screeching tires of a white van several houses away, "MORETI!" Carlstrom screamed running towards it his partner in close pursuit, but the van was speeding very quickly towards the end of the street, before either detective had reached the corner the van was gone.

**Next: In the Nightmare's Wake, Dream's End**

**Author's Note: I did have some help with the scene between Joey and Téa from a Sci-Fi show I watch. Until Next Story, Cya.**


	9. Chapter 8 In the Nightmare's Wake

**Author's Note: Thanks to donthaveaname, LadyPhoenix99, anime-ruthless v.1, seers-of-a-lost-paradise, FireFairy032003, Aloyarc, Ashiki, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie & SweetestChick for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Broken by Seether from the Disclaimer II Album it is owned by Seether and the respective Record Label.**

**Chapter 8 – In the Nightmare's Wake, Dream's End**

**Location: Domino Japan Date: 14 May 2005 Time: 11:00am**

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

_Away_

_I keep your photograph;_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

"Téa, Téa Hon, its time." A voice from what felt to her like far away called.

"Huh, time, time for what?" Téa asked looking up; her eyes meet the sad, empty violet eyes of her best friend Mai Valentine.

"It's time to bury him." She said gently placing a hand over Téa's.

Téa nodded numbly, she looked outside to the doors of the church, Joey, Solomon, Serenity and Kaiba stood on the steps watching her quietly. To Téa they all looked pathetic dressed in their best suits Serenity in a conservative black outfit.

"I don't want to do this Mai; I don't want to bury him." Téa moaned sadly.

"I know Hon, I know." Mai whispered putting an arm around Téa almost carrying out of the Alfa to the church.

The group entered quietly, at the front of the church near the pulpit stood a small coffin, a small group of mourners passed the coffin catching one final glimpse of the man that was Yugi Motou. Kaiba passed the others and sat down just inside one of the Iles putting an arm around his little brother. Mokuba sat in his seat not even able to speak he just sat staring at the coffin blankly.

Téa watched the people passing by the coffin, Maximillion Pegasus, Mako Tsunami, Arthur Hawkins, Téa didn't see Rebecca until she looked around and spotted a mess of blonde hair slumped in one of the pews, she couldn't guess how she was feeling Téa knowing full well how Rebecca felt about Yugi.

"Hon, why don't you just sit down?" Mai urged gently.

"No Mai, I, I have to do this." Téa whispered lining up behind Tristan beside the coffin.

'_cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

'_cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light_

_When you're gone away_

Tristan slowly walked away, Téa clenched her fist and walked to the top of the coffin, looking inside she had to bite down on her bottom lip. Yugi looked almost as if he were going to get up from the coffin at any moment, his skin looked normal his hair perfectly set in place. He looked as handsome as he did the first day Téa had met him, but she knew it was not the person she'd met. It was a shadow of the boy she loved.

"I promise, I'll get him Yugi, and when I get him he's going straight to hell." Téa whispered placing something in Yugi's coffin, "I promise."

Téa walked away and sat in the front pew as the priest walked towards the pulpit, "We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a friend, a loved one, a grandson, a great duellist, Yugi Motou. He was someone that brought joy and happiness into the lives of everyone he befriended, I did not know Yugi Motou, but hearing what people say of him I wish I had. Yugi's grandfather has requested I leave the Pulpit open to anyone who would like to say a few words." The priest said stepping away.

Téa and Joey were about to stand when an unexpected person came and stood at the pulpit, "Yugi Motou, was my greatest opponent. He did for me what I would never have done for him. He came to my aid even when he had nothing to gain from it. He stood beside me and fought for the lives of his friends, but also my brother. Even when he considered me a jerk he was still willing to help me. There is no one I had more respect for as a Duellist than Yugi, and I fear I will never look upon his like again."

Kaiba stepped away and slowly walked back to his seat, Joey stepped up to the pulpit next, "Yugi was my best friend, he was da best person I'd ever known. No matter what ya past sins were he'd be willing to forgive and forget. He had a belief in people that ya can't describe in words. I'm gonna miss ya Yug, we're all gonna miss ya a lot."

As Joey walked back to his seat Téa stepped up, "When Yugi walked into a room he seemed to be able to bring life in with him. He loved competing but he loved his friends so much more. And we, I loved him to. Yugi was like no one I have ever, ever known, so kind and gentle, he would never hurt a fly but would die for his friends. His eyes were full of life and love right up until the end. He always had time for you, he never brushed you off and he never turned you away if you needed help. No matter what the problem he would always help you. I always loved that about him. I'm going to miss him so much."

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain_

_Away_

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

The priest stepped back to the pulpit, "If you would all please stand."

The priest stepped down and came to the front of the coffin, Joey, Kaiba, Tristan and Mako stood beside the coffin and lifted it upon their shoulders. Slowly they walked lead by the priest to the front of the church. The doors opened to reveal an amazing sight.

Lined along the walk to the Hurst were people, some ten, twelve deep. They held flowers, candles and pictures of Yugi. The silence as they watched the priest, the pallbearers and the coffin was almost overwhelming. The priest began walking forward again the pallbearers carrying Yugi's coffin a step behind followed by the rest of Yugi's friends and family.

'_cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

'_cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

The drive to the cemetery was quiet, everyone in the cars who wasn't driving stared in disbelief at the people who lined the road. They stood silent watching the precession no sound, not even a whisper was heard.

The precession finally arrived at the cemetery, the pallbearers got out of the Hurst and took up the coffin again carrying it to Yugi's grave, a simple engraving adorned Yugi's tombstone that sat between his mother's and father's graves.

_Yugi Motou_

_1988-2005_

_The Brightest Light Extinguished before its time_

The coffin was lowered over the grave, the priest read a few lines of scripture as the coffin was lowered. The sky was covered in dark clouds that had been threatening all day to open, as Yugi's body was lowered into the ground the skies opened, as if the heavens were mourning the loss of an Angel.

"We commit this body to the earth, may his soul rest in peace."

'_cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

'_cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light_

_When you're gone away_

_Broken – Seether – Disclaimer II_

**Next: Téa's decision, Ezekiel 25:17**


	10. Epilogue Téa’s Decision

**Author's Note: Thanks to LadyPhoenix99, Aloyarc, anime-ruthless v.1, Lady-Azura, Anaru-Minime, Alaskantiger, Dragon2900 & YO! For reviewing.**

**Epilogue – Téa's Decision**

**Location: Téa Gardener's House, Domino Japan. Date: May 16 2005**

"Téa, Téa are you up here honey?" The call came.

The said girl heard it, but she couldn't summon the energy to respond, she just wanted to stay like this, she didn't care anymore. There was a knock at the door, Téa's Aunt Rachel opened the door quietly, the blinds were drawn leaving the entire room in almost complete darkness. The light streaming in from the door showed Téa lying in bed small spikes of her messy brown hair just showed over the covers.

"Honey? Oh there you are." The voice of her Aunt called, Téa tensed, "Téa honey, come down stairs, some of your friends are here to see you. Téa?"

Téa didn't respond she just lay on her bed, pretending to be asleep; this act didn't fool her Aunt who knew the girl she considered a daughter to well. "Téa you can't lie in here forever, come down stairs, please?" Téa's Aunt pleaded.

After standing at the door for a full two minutes Aunt Rachel sighed and left. Téa wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed. She was sick of crying, sick of living, sick without them, sick without him. Téa thought it was bad losing Yami, but this; this felt like her guts had been ripped out and her soul crushed. Everyone and everything around her, even her dreams felt empty without Yugi. Somehow when she dreamed her dreams, she always dreamed of having Yugi there with her.

'But, that bastard took him away from me, he's never coming back, never going to recover, I've lost him.' Téa thought, within a few moments she began crying again.

**Location: Domino, Japan. Date: May 18 2005**

"Have you ever considered how versatile wood is Sara?" Nicholas Carlstrom mused absently.

His partner Sara Ryan 'Hm'ed to signal she was listening and Carlstrom continued, "Its amazing, you can build houses out of it, desks, shelves, book cases, baseball bats, cricket bats. You can make wood into paper and make books and writing paper…" Carlstrom rambled.

"Nick, how long since you last slept?" Sara asked.

"About… uh, I don't remember, why?" Carlstrom responded.

"Because you're having a conversation with yourself about wood." Sara snapped over her paper work.

"Oh, right…" Carlstrom responded taking his feet off his desk hunching himself over the open files. Sara walked over and leaned against the desk.

"Nick, we could just hand this over to local authorities." Sara suggested.

"No, I can't, I have to see this though to the end, no matter…" Nick started, but a call from Sara's desk interrupted him.

Sara picked up, "Hello, yes… we'll be right there."

Sara put down the phone, "Nick, its over."

**Location: Domino Pier**

The rain fell hard as the two detectives stepped out of their car; the sky was so dark that it appeared as though it was night. The only light seemed to come from the flashing police car lights Ryan and Carlstrom flashed their badges and were let into the crime scene.

A constable approached them carrying something in his hand, "We found her standing over the body, she didn't even try to resist or deny she'd done it, I've been in this job for ages I haven't seen this before."

The constable handed Carlstrom a gun in a plastic bag, the evidence was marked as Tobias Moreti's gun. Three metres away from them inside the Warehouse was the body of Tobias Moreti, the ground was stained by his blood, four bullet holes afflicted the front of his body. Carlstrom walked forward and came face to face with the person who'd killed him.

"I guess it would be a stupid question to ask why." Carlstrom said quietly.

"He killed the man I loved Detective, he deserved death."

"Maybe Miss Gardener, maybe."

**The End**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know it's a crappy ending but I can't think of anything else to write for this story so, I guess I apologise.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, all your reviews were appreciated, I'm glad no one flamed me.**

**That's it, I'm out of here, Later, Linkin-Phoenix.**


End file.
